Alice's Idea Of A Sleepover
by arebeltotheidea
Summary: Alice gets board with being by herself while Bella's in the house. She drags Bella to her room and they build a 'cubby' in which, they discuss some pretty normal things... The boys see it in a whole different light! Nothing is what it seems... ONE/SHOT!


**__**

_**Hum... Okay, so I had one of my good friends Anissa over, and we fantasized about the Cullens for a good few hours! :P When our minds are together... we come up with the BEST ideas for one shots! It's insane! We were cracking up in my room the whole time while acting this out! I love your expressions Nissa, and how you make them say kinky things so casually and blunt. ;) That's awesome! Thanks for helping me with this one!**_

I snuggled up to Edward's side and grinned, "I love staying over at your place."

He chuckled, "I thought you'd be asleep by now?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't sleep. I'm not actually tired-"

"BELLA!" Alice burst into the room, making me jump upright and Edward frown lazily. She sighed, putting her hand on her hip, "I am so board, okay! It's insane! Will you come hang out with me?"

"Um, sure?" I frowned and Edward clasped his hand around my wrist.

Alice skipped over and slapped his hand, him giving her an offended face whilst pulling me up, "Come on! This time, you sleep over in my room!"

I rolled my eyes and wiggled my fingers at Edward. He stared pleadingly after me, but I shrugged.

She pulled me into her room and sat down on her bed frowning, "This is no fun... You want to make a cubby?"

I laughed, "Alice, I haven't made a cubby sinse I was like, eight."

"Then let's make one!" She beamed, "Come on, it'll be really fun!"

I sighed, "Fine... what do you need?"

**Jasper's POV**

I bit my lip as I walked passed Alice's room. Maybe she'd be in tonight? I opened the door and stopped immediately. There were a few chairs, a couch, and a large white sheet. A light was placed inside and two shadows were inside. Perfectly female.

I gawked and my feet had frozen to the spot.

"Want it? I don't use it." That was my Alice on the left. She held out a... oh my god. She held out a long, roundish... okay, it looked like a penis to me! I cocked my head to the side as Bella's out stretched hand grasped it. She giggled, "Why'd you take that off it? Now it's all slimy!"

I heard footsteps stop right behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Emmett. He quirked an eyebrow at me and walked to my side, also watching Alice and Bella.

"Do you want it or not?"

"I don't really... like... these."

She laughed, "Oh come on! Everyone loves them!"

Bella shrugged and put it in her mouth, then choked, "Ew, gross! No thank you!"

Emmett chuckled and thumped my arm, "Edward's gotta see this, man."

I nodded quickly and we bolted off to Edward's room.

**Bella's POV**

I took the piece of fruit out, "I hate bananas... Especially the way they smell. Why did you peel it?" I held it away from my face.

She laughed and handed over an apple and a plumb, "Fine... Have one of these." She thrust them into my hand, "You have to eat something to keep you going."

I sighed and held the apple and plumb in one hand, the banana in the other.

**Emmett's POV**

We stumbled back to the door and Edward's mouth dropped. I looked at Bella and my eyes widened. She was holding the pointy thing up! And two round ball things too. Oh god!

Bella sighed, "No thanks, I'm fine." She handed them back over to Alice, who shrugged and put them aside.

Alice pulled out what seemed to be a magazine. I grinned.

"Okay... look at these!" She held up the magazine to Bella who gasped.

"Oh, that's just disgusting!" She gagged.

I thumped Jasper's shoulder again and he smirked at me, Edward on the other hand looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Ew, that looks horrible! Next." Alice hissed, flipping the page.

"My gosh! It's so long! Look at it!"

Jasper's eyebrows raised and Edward started to make gagging noises himself.

**Alice's POV**

Bella had pointed at the boy with the red tuxedo and his tie, complaining it was long. I grinned, and laughed, "Well... Some guys like that style Bells."

**Edward's POV**

This was my Bella... and my sister Alice! They were defiantly not having this conversation! Defiantly not! Never... in a million years!

"Well... Some guys like it that style, Bells." Alice exclaimed.

I saw Jasper look down at himself and shrug. I rolled my eyes and then slammed my fist to my temple as Jasper thought up some pretty clear images of himself and Emmett comparing. I didn't think males such as themselves would ever dream of such a thing. Perhaps I was wrong about this family?

"Oh gross colour! Nasty." Bella shook her head and flipped the page. They both gasped and sighed in admiration. I felt my face get pale.

"It's adorable! Look at it! So... Fluffy! Like a little black monster."

Jasper clasped a hand over Emmett's face to muffle his laughter and snorting.

"Oh that's just sexy." Alice giggled.

Emmett leaned around Jasper to grin at me. But it was the grin that scared me, and made me always prepare to push away his thoughts, "Man! You're girls are _kinky_!"

I rolled my eyes and prepared. Yep. There it went, the images of Rosalie lathered in- "Oh that's just gross!" I hissed.

He shrugged and grinned, winking.

Alice laughed, "Hey! I bought some new bra's yesterday... wanna hear?"

Bella laughed, "Cool patterns?"

"Of course!"

I heard a zipper and snapped my head to Jasper, holding up my finger accusingly, "NO!"

He raised his hands and stepped back, as I glared.

"Dude... this is unbelievable!" Emmett whispered.

"I know." I said, "I mean, what would the possibly be doing that was so... inappropriate! I'm sure they're just-" I walked in and pulled the sheet down, Jasper and Emmett's eyes went wide and I snapped around to see Alice, her shirt raised, showing off her new black and blue lacy bra and Bella examining one of her straps. I was plastered to the spot, absolutely speechless.

"Edward!" Alice hissed, pulling her shirt down quickly.

"CRAP!" Emmett covered his eyes.

"Alice..." Jasper breathed slowly and unevenly.

"Oh dear..." Bella sighed, pulling the sheet around her.

I let go of the blanket, and then turned around slipping out of the room quickly.

**Jasper's POV**

Well that was embarrassing! Well no. Not for me. But for about everyone else. I grinned stupidly at Alice and she glared playfully, "What are you doing here? Bella and I are having a _slumber party_!"

I nodded quickly, "Y-yeah, I know... Uhh... Emmett! What are you doing here?"

Emmett peeked between fingers at me, "Are you kidding me? You suck!" He got up and went to his room just about as quickly as Edward did.

I shuffled my feet and then turned, "Sorry, girls."

"That's fine, Jaz." Alice sighed.

Bella then called once I was out of the room, "Your flies down, Jasper!"

I bit hard on my lip and pulled it up, slipping into my room. Okay... scratch that. That was _very_ embarrassing!

**_How'd you like that? Good? Bad? I think i could have written it better, but i'm very tired, and was naughty... NOTHING KINKY... Just naughty cause i wrote it quickly without editing ;P Sorry if its crap grammar! My bad! I hope it makes you laugh like it did us, anyways ;) I still don't know WHY Alice peeled the banana?? I think she kinda KNEW the boys were there :S Hee hee... evil Alice ;) _**


End file.
